1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a closure system for swinging doors.
2. Problems In The Art
The problem of controlling pivotally or swingably mounted doors is an old and persistent one. It is often difficult to simultaneously control certain variables as the door opens or closes. Among these variables are: speed of opening, speed of closing, deceleration forces on opening or closing, and, in the case of double doors, synchronizing the movement of two doors simultaneously. These problems are particularly troublesome when the swinging door or doors are glass doors which provide access to a cooled display case. Such doors need to open and close quickly to avoid allowing the cool air inside the case to escape, however, damage can result if the doors close too quickly or are abruptly decelerated. Existing closure mechanisms and systems do not provide the opportunity to adjust the necessary variables in order to effectively control the doors. Therefore, there is a need for an improved door closure system and mechanism to overcome these shortcomings.